


Точка возвращения

by SolarMortis



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Monsters, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death, do not copy to another site, soft!kylux
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMortis/pseuds/SolarMortis
Summary: Ожидание себя оправдало - всегда оправдывало. Они вышли на след Магистра, и все, что Хакс мог сделать сейчас - успеть первым. Найти его, задать вопросы, увидеть, каким тот стал сейчас.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Точка возвращения

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не отрицает влияния SCP как источника вдохновения.

Только с третьей попытки сенсорная панель лифта поймала рисунок его отпечатка пальца и разрешила створкам закрыться, сменив угрожающий красный индикатор дежурным желтым.

Хакс надел перчатку, привычно поправил край так, чтобы тот заходил за манжет, и отступил в сторону, к самой стене. В дальней части кабины, почти скрытые массивными контейнерами, ждали нужный этаж люди в форме старших техников. 

О том, почему в здании только один лифт, новички спрашивали постоянно — сразу после вопроса о том, почему правительственная организация скрывается за вывеской звукозаписывающей студии.

— Потому что мало кто знает, как на самом деле выглядит профессиональная аппаратура, — отвечал Хакс каждый раз. Последний такой разговор состоялся неделю назад, когда в отделе появились стажеры. — Мы можем обновлять техническую базу, почти не привлекая внимания.

— И никто не удивляется, что ящики постоянно меняют? — кто-нибудь из них всегда поддавался сомнениям. — Кстати, ящики возят на нашем лифте. Это точно безопасно?

Именно в эту минуту тросы протяжно загудели от напряжения, где-то в шахте прокатился ритмичный скрип подъемной машины. Никакой угрозы не было — здесь внимательно следили за сохранностью всего, что приходило в черных ящиках. В отличие от их содержимого, стажеры на замену находились легко.

— Сэр, разрешите вынести груз? — один из техников обошел контейнеры, осторожно проверил замок на самом большом.

Хакс вышел в светлый пустой коридор третьего этажа и, сжав картонный стаканчик кофе, открыл дверь на лестницу. Лучше так, чем снова ждать, поверит ли сенсорная панель отпечатку его руки.

В офисе его встретил непривычный для утра шум, словно ночью что-то случилось, и сейчас весь департамент информационных разработок разбирался с последствиям.

— Пятеро погибших за последнюю неделю, — Беатрис словно специально ждала его у выхода с лестницы. — Сегодня обошлось без шестого — оперативники устроили засаду.

— Ночная смена, стажер? — собственному голосу Хакс оставил шанс звучать ровно, несмотря на такую знакомую и такую забытую дрожь. Если отряд был на задании ночью, то чем все закончилось. — Надеюсь, мы уже отправили группу, чтобы убрать следы и увезти тела.

— Гораздо лучше, сэр. — Беатрис отсалютовала так, словно бессонное дежурство ничего ей не стоило. — Обошлось без жертв, Станислав создал идеальную ловушку.

— Тогда почему здесь так шумно? — Хакс остановился у дверей своего кабинета, перед новым испытанием: его снова ждала сенсорная панель. — Совещание не отменяют даже новости об удачной охоте, стажер.

— Мы просто рады, что все это закончится. — Она отвела взгляд. Все отводили, когда ему приходилось снимать перчатки. — Ждем вас в переговорной, сэр.

Полгода назад некоторым из них еще хватало смелости и глупости спросить, что случилось на задании, после которого его ладони, запястья и предплечья покрыли глубокие рваные шрамы — спросить, связана ли эта миссия с его переводом сюда, в исследовательский корпус. Сейчас их хватало только на дежурные вопросы о том, не беспокоят ли раны в плохую погоду и не мешают ли сдавать обязательный тест на стрельбищах — на оба вопроса Хакс отвечал честное «нет».

И снова сенсорная панель смотрела на него немигающим красным индикатором, ожидая, когда считается отпечаток. Пауза затягивалась; возможно, сегодня в лифте, в самом большом контейнере, доставили именно его? Никаких пометок на металле не было — но их не было никогда.

Свет в кабинете Хакс включать не стал — ему хватило сумрачного сияния зимнего утра за окном. Если его доставили сюда, то после проверки на третьем этаже отправили бы вниз, на один из подземных уровней. Туда, где Хаксу могли запретить допуск.

Но они не стали бы запрещать допрос. Именно за этим его направили сюда после катастрофы, не так ли? Он был нужен им, чтобы задавать вопросы и собирать ответы.

Хакс успел к началу совещания, занял привычное место и открыл блокнот. Пользоваться планшетом при свидетелях он мог только в редких случаях.

— Коллеги, позвольте начать с поздравлений. Как знают многие из вас, — или уже все, слухи распространяются так быстро — сегодня ночью наши оперативники задержали Магистра. — директор позволил себе короткую улыбку. — Капитан Станислав, краткий отчет.

— Добрый день, — начал тот медленно. Едва ли в списке его боевых заслуг значилось умение работать с аудиторией. — То есть утро. Коллеги, сегодня я, то есть мы, моя группа получили карту. 

Он потянулся к пульту и запустил запись на мониторе. Некоторые в зале отвели глаза.

— Здесь обозначены точки дежурств. Магистр вышел из дома в пять утра, мне кажется, он нас услышал. — Станислав прервал себя, поправил воротник. — И мы его поймали. Магистр превратился только в конце боя, ребята говорят, что это смотрелось дико. То есть коллеги.

— Вы сказали, что он вас услышал, — Хакс заговорил сразу же, едва возникла пауза. — И при этом не пытался начать бой первым, не пытался сбежать?

— Да, это странно, — согласился Станислав, потянулся к коротко стриженным волосам, словно собирался потереть висок, но остановился на середине жеста. — Мы с ребятами думали, что в живых опять останется кто-то один, кто и доложит о новом провале.

— Но сейчас Магистр доставлен в камеру на служебном уровне, — директор прервал его муки. — Спасибо, капитан.

— Кто будет в рабочей группе? — Беатрис почти перебила его, неспокойно подавшись вперед. — Если возможно, директор Блэйк, я бы хотела подать заявление.

— Разберемся позже. — Его ответ оставлял надежду на то, что решение еще не принято. — А сейчас пройдемся по отчетам от медиков и следственного департамента. Хьюз, что показали анализы?

Полной картины у них еще не было — ни у кого из них. О Магистре заговорили пять лет назад, но заговорили только на форумах, за которыми следили без особого внимания. Среди всех новостей об НЛО, мстительных духах и банши не сразу собралась нужная цепочка: Хакс сам следил за тем, как с каждым новым появлением жертв связаны даты рождений и смертей, страны и города.

Три года назад они впервые получили профиль, но дело тянулось долго — пока Магистр не попал в более серьезные отчеты.

И сейчас Хьюз рассказывал обо всем, что успели найти за несколько часов. Состав крови — отличный от человеческого; температура тела — выше человеческой; строение мышц и скелета — обманчиво человеческое; способность тканей к восстановлению — нечеловеческая.

Совещание закончилось — формально. Директор Блэйк и его прямое руководство взяли паузу на час, чтобы определить агентов в группы.

В кабинете Хакс достал из сейфа один из двух жестких дисков, положил на стол перед собой. Медленно возвращалась головная боль, разбуженная тревогой, остывший кофе ничем не мог помочь — и чувство давнего голода делало мир размытым. Он так редко бывал дома в последнее время, что привычки начали теряться, путая дни и ночи в поисках.

— Старший консультант Хакс. — Директор появился на пороге, коснулся сенсорной панели ладонью и приказал коротко: — Прекратить запись в протокол.

Система послушно отключила камеры по периметру.

— Вы просите не столь многое за столь важное. — Блэйк сел в кресло напротив, не отводя взгляда от диска, который так и лежал на столе, прямо по центру. — Мне даже кажется, что все это — часть операции, где мне досталась роль жертвы.

— Мое будущее зависит от нашей сделки, директор. — Хакс подвинул диск от себя, всего на дюйм, но руку не убрал. Сквозь перчатку приглушенный холод металла пробирался медленно. — Это единственный экземпляр, — спокойно продолжил он. — Я замел все следы, которые только смог найти, и оставил вам инструкции на будущее, чтобы такое больше не повторялось.

Продажа данных любой службе разведки, которая проявляла интерес когда-либо — дело, которое стоило бы Блэйку чего-то большего, чем просто место директора. К счастью, он был достаточно небрежен, чтобы не попасться на этом снова.

— И все, о чем вы просите — руководство группой в деле Магистра? — уточнил Блэйк недоверчиво. — Конечно, неплохой старт для роста, но почему так мало?

— Личные мотивы, директор. Мне важна эта карьера, и я выбрал направление. — Хакс посмотрел на стену, где самым старомодным способом собирал свою коллекцию. — Мы редко сталкиваемся с тем, что не можем объяснить только наукой — пока не можем. И сначала я пойму, что такое Магистр.

— А потом получите проект «Зеркало», — быстро догадался Блэйк. Все-таки он был достаточно умен, чтобы проследить прямую связь. — Я одобрю вашу кандидатуру, когда вы подадите заявление.

— Надеюсь на сотрудничество. — Хакс подвинул диск еще ближе к краю. — Вы правы, Зеркало — мой следующий шаг.

В центре доски, на которой собрались выписки из дел, рисунки и расчеты, темнела фотография,обманчиво черно-белая. Очень большое зеркало, чья гладь отражала высокий свод подземной комнаты — но не фотографа. Казалось, что рядом с ним не было людей.

В первую очередь так казалось самому Зеркалу.

— Вы видите здесь взаимосвязь? — директор тоже смотрел на фото. — Всего полгода прошло, а мы не знаем, что делать дальше. Магистр сдался без боя — но все началось с Зеркала.

— Я воздержусь от выводов, пока не получу приказ.

Блэйк включил планшет, и через несколько мгновений на почте Хакса было письмо с официальным назначением на должность. Сделка завершилась, почти ничего не потребовав.

— Постараюсь быть осторожнее в следующий раз, — пообещал Блэйк, забирая жесткий диск. — Или, что было бы правильнее, не допущу следующего раза.

Звучало почти убедительно — если бы не переговоры, которые он уже начал с очередными шпионами, даже не подозревая, сколько следов оставил.

К вечеру Хакс уже составил план допросов, медицинских осмотров и смены охраны на всех постах. Письма от Беатрис становились все более короткими и нервными, служебная почта даже предложила отправлять их в спам — или фильтровать по словам. Только на последний ее запрос стать частью рабочей группы Хакс написал короткий ответ, что примет решение утром.

Ночь проходила тяжело, заставляя снова и снова возвращаться к тому, с каких вопросов мог бы начаться разговор, кто из них первым получил бы ответы. Рассвет сделал только хуже, смешав свет со снегом, из-за чего усталость вцепилась в тревогу еще сильнее.

Временный пропуск на минус пятый этаж тоже требовал отпечаток ладони — но сегодня сканнер справился сразу. Это могло бы считаться хорошим знаком, если бы не мертвая тишина в пустом лифте, которая давила тем заметнее, чем глубже уходила кабина.

У тройного ряда титановых дверей дежурила охрана. Хакс не сразу переступил последний порог на своем пути.

И все же одна преграда встретила его — стеклянная стена, обманчиво хрупкая, отделяла от комнаты — почти нормальной. Кровать, стол, два удобных кресла, ни одного окна, дверь в ванную.

Из-за полумрака, царившего по ту сторону, стекло превращало отражение в призрак, размывая всполох рыжих волос, подчеркивая бледность и глубокие тени под глазами. Еще одно отражение. 

Хакс слишком давно не спал.

Выдохнув, он толкнул стекло в сторону.

Человек за столом не двигался, наблюдая так спокойно, словно должен был ждать здесь. По широким плечам рассыпались спутанные темные волосы, лицо рассекала надвое косая линия шрама, и только с расстояния в несколько шагов стало заметно, насколько неестественно это спокойствие.

Хакс сел напротив, положил перед собой блокнот. Хватило бы секунд, если бы потребовалось вмешательство охраны — но пока тишина ничем не угрожала.

Согласно протоколу, он должен был назвать имя, должность и цель допроса. Медленный вдох позволил ему заговорить.

— Откуда этот шрам? — тихо спросил Хакс. Где-то в будке наблюдения кто-то точно сделал пометку о нарушении процедуры. — Давно?

— Десять лет назад меня пытались поймать. — В глубоком голосе звучало удивление, но не страх. — Те же, кто уже однажды до меня добрались. Я тогда не умел правильно исчезать. — Он коснулся шрама. — Но я научился.

— И все же вчера наши оперативники не встретили сопротивления. — Хакс смотрел прямо в лицо. — Что случилось?

— Я должен был попасть сюда, — ровно признался тот, почти улыбнувшись. — Зеркало недалеко, я его чувствую. Миль двадцать к северу, верно?

Он угадал расстояние и направление — если это было догадкой.

— Меня зовут Хакс, я возглавляю группу исследований центрального ведомства. — Возвращение к началу далось дорого. — Какое имя мне использовать в разговоре?

— Кайло. Кайло Рен. — Он убрал с лица длинную прядь, впервые отвел взгляд. — Я знаю, почему я здесь. А ты знаешь, что я такое?

— У наших медиков нет точного ответа. — Хакс положил на стол распечатку вчерашнего отчета. — Я хочу спросить, что значит каждая смерть, связанная с тобой. Есть карта, есть отчет почти по каждому дню, когда находили мертвых. И ни один из них не погиб случайно.

— Ты был первым, кто заметил знаки, верно? — Он снова улыбнулся, и его лицо неуловимо изменило черты. Линия челюсти заострилась, уголки губ потемнели, и к вискам потянулись черные разрезы, сквозь которые белели острые клыки.

— Мое предположение верно, — Хакс отметил в длинном списке описаний то, которое совпадал с его образом. — Ты оставлял знаки.

Сложно было не смотреть, как темнота заливает глаза, сверкая бликами редкого света, и руки начали незаметно дрожать.

— Как ты получил шрамы, которые все время прячешь? — спросил Кайло едва слышно. — Я знаю, что они есть.

— Расскажу однажды, — пообещал Хакс. Свет в комнате мигнул, словно предупреждая. — Закончим на сегодня.

Стеклянная стена была ненадежной защитой от взгляда, оставлявшего след сразу под кожей. Три титановые двери, длинный коридор, кабина лифта — тоже.

Странно, но после допроса ему не приказали изменить стратегию — директор Блэйк не скрывал удивления, что Кайло согласился говорить. В последнем заявлении Беатрис было шесть восклицательных знаков.

Хакс мог бы отправить отказ, — обычно стажеров не допускали до таких дел — но уже несколько часов не имело никакого значения, сколько сил будет потрачено.

Видеонаблюдение из комнаты показывало, что почти весь день после допроса Кайло спал. Ему принесли ужин, медики проверили общее состояние, после чего он ненадолго скрылся в ванной — эту часть записи Хакс промотал без просмотра — и снова заснул. Возможно, у него не хватало сил для боя, поэтому его так легко поймали?

На всех фотографиях было заметно, насколько нечеловеческие усилия потрачены на каждую смерть. Сначала их считали жертвами секты, из-за чего кодовое имя так и осталось в деле. Сильные мужчины и женщины, часто — спортсмены или бывшие военные, гибли медленно и странно.

Каждого из них находили в круге их собственной крови, с раскрытыми грудными клетками, без сердец. Только трое из двадцати были знакомы между собой.

Хакс уходил одним из последних, когда охрана сменилась ночным патрулем.

— Эй, почему мне не отвечают? — окликнули его сразу за воротами. — Я же видел, что студия работает.

— Ничем не могу вам помочь. — Хакс обернулся. — Вы можете связаться с лейблом.

У золотой таблички стояли двое — высокий мальчишка, пытавшийся казаться взрослее, в чем ему совершенно не помогала массивная цепь через плечо, и девушка в яркой куртке с рисованными нашивками. Судя по всему, очередные музыканты, решившие оставить заявку.

— «Студия «Первый Порядок», лейбл «Старкиллер», — зачитала девушка так, словно сделала одолжение. — Вы что, не знаете, где работаете? Мы хотим предложить запись.

— Там указан адрес для заявок. — Хакс обернулся, чтобы уйти, но в последний момент остановился. Он слишком давно не спал, снова пропустил обед, день получился тяжелым. — Впрочем, если вы найдете директора — можете поговорить с ним. Служебный вход увидите, если обойдете здание справа.

Они даже не поблагодарили, оставили Хакса позади, яростно споря, какую именно песню предложат. Погасив сигарету, он медленно двинулся следои.

Дома, уже за полночь, он сжег все записи, схемы и случайные черновики, которые вел, пока составлял план расследования. Первый же разговор с Кайло привел к тому, что ни этот план, ни любой другой не сработали бы.

Утром он даже не успел зайти в холл — ему сообщили, что Станислав ждет у служебного входа. Никто не смог бы пересечь периметр, особенно вчерашние музыканты.

На каменной дорожке едва заметно темнел кровью отпечаток ладони с длинными пальцами.

— Он может выходить из камеры, — предположил Станислав. — На записях этого не видно, но мы точно знаем, что это он.

— Внешнее наблюдение? — Хакс оглянулся. Охрана здания защищала от того, что могло выйти оттуда — и почти не учитывала тех, кто мог ворваться внутрь. — Здесь есть слепые зоны.

— Магистр мог узнать об этом. — От прежней растерянности на совещании не осталось и следа. — Хакс, вы ведете его дело, вам и решать, насколько усилить охрану.

— Можете поставить дополнительный периметр у лифта, — предложил он. — Другого выхода на поверхность все равно нет.

Только лифт, единственный на все здание, связывал между собой все уровни. Даже стажерам не приходилось объяснять необходимость такой обороны.

На этаже, где держали Кайло, стало больше охранников, и выглядели они несколько потерянными. Чаще всего им приходилось сталкиваться с людьми — иногда безумными, иногда вооруженными и безумными, но никто из знакомых врагов не проникал сквозь стены.

В комнате Кайло было все так же темно. К тишине добавился звук, похожий на мягкий шелест — возможно, сбой вентиляции, о котором пока не сообщали?

Рядом со стеклянной стеной сидел охранник и, судя по мутному взгляду, находился на грани бессознательного.

— Неужели у моего заключения здесь есть смысл? — Кайло улыбнулся. — Я давно не встречал людей, чьим рассудком так легко управлять.

— Другие на такой службе не выживают, — признался Хакс. — Каждая секунда, которую тратят на сомнения в приказе — последняя. Что с ним будет?

— Это только обморок. Я хотел узнать, что случилось, если сегодня они такие испуганные. — Кайло протянул руку, забрал его блокнот и пролистал несколько последних страниц. — Я всегда умел управлять чужим сознанием, но не всегда с равным успехом.

— Но те, кого ты убил, не подчинялись таким простым приказам. — Хакс заговорил тише, пусть это и не спасало от записи любого произнесенного здесь слова: — И ты не мог сбить их со следа. Только приказать прийти туда, где их ждала смерть.

Кайло нарисовал на пустой странице ровный круг, добавил несколько линий в его границах. Хакс уже видел такой рисунок — во всех отчетах о вскрытии.

— Не каждым разумом можно управлять, — произнес Кайло, не отвлекаясь от рисования. — Посмотри мне в глаза?

Шелест пробрался сквозь мысли, мягкой волной накрывая каждую — движение чужой воли не казалось вторжением. Тяжелая боль, дремавшая со вчерашнего вечера, растаяла бесследно, и вслед за ней исчезла давняя тревога, оставив вместо себя странную пустоту.

— Я не смог бы управлять твоим рассудком, — заговорил Кайло снова, пока замолкал шелест. — Но я могу дать совет: спи немного чаще. Чаще, чем раз в тысячу лет.

— Тысячи еще не прошло, — возразил Хакс. Впервые за долгое время мысли обрели кристально острую ясность. — Я видел этот рисунок, — он вернул себе блокнот. Цветок с тремя лепестками или пламя, заключенное в круг? — Но пока известно, что только трое из твоих жертв были знакомы друг с другом.

— Им не обязательно было знать друг друга лично. Такие татуировки не появляются случайно.

За стеклянной стеной раздался шум — пришедший в себя охранник поднялся на ноги и вышел за первую из трех дверей.

— Они тоже искали Зеркало, — добавил Кайло. — И мне бы не хотелось, чтобы у них получилось.

Директор Блэйк был прав — связь между событиями становилась заметнее с каждым днем, каждым новым разговором, каждым ответом Кайло.

За день ничего не изменилось. Медики провели короткое исследование, результаты обещали отдать только к вечеру, но явно перестали надеяться на сложные открытия. Кайло проспал весь день, ни на мгновение не пропадая с экранов наблюдения.

Хакс провел некоторое время на подземном уровне, отмечая каждую смену охраны, каждый разворот камеры.

О том, как возвращается головная боль, напомнило появление Беатрис на пороге его кабинета. Выйди он минутой раньше, и встречи удалось бы избежать.

— Охранник, который сегодня потерял сознание в камере, исчез. Сержант Норманн, служил у нас уже три года. — Беатрис говорила так, словно сомнений судьба сержанта не вызывала. — Он не покидал здание, даже не поднимался на лифте. Магистр может покидать комнату?

— Ты видела его, — напомнил Хакс. — Если бы он вышел, его бы заметили, правда? Мы пока точно знаем, что Магистр не становится невидимкой.

— Пока мы только догадываемся, — возразила она. — Но люди начали пропадать в самом здании, сэр.

— И мы с директором уже знаем об этом. Капитан Станислав лично проведет инструктаж, стажер. Но сегодня всем нам пора домой.

Последняя мысль прозвучала очевидно неискренне. Он мог бы остаться здесь — снова — и наблюдать, покинет ли Кайло свою камеру, но зачем, если ответ давно был известен? Кайло оставался на месте, слыша зов Зеркала, окруженный стенами глубоко под землей.

Хакс очень давно не видел снов — точнее, сна, который возвращался снова и снова. Но сегодня, разбуженный отголоском прикосновения, пустотой пропавшей тревоги, он расцвел багровым пологом.

Гремел огонь, не привычный, слабый, но созданный только за тем, чтобы уничтожать. Неживой сухой жар без тепла, горькая копоть без дыма — невозможно перепутать. Расплавленный металл врастал в кожу ладоней, каждое новое движение требовало больше сил, ничего не оставляя взамен — и там, под обломками, Хакс встречал только темноту. Она пробиралась по его пальцам выше, к предплечьям, впивалась неровными следами.

Каждый новый вдох раздавался пеплом.

Резкий звонок заставил прийти в себя — и подсвеченный экран телефона показался алым. Хакс выслушал короткий приказ явиться на службу немедленно, после чего связь оборвалась в глубокую тишину.

Он ненадолго зашел в ванную, но вода была бессильна в борьбе с жившей под кожей копотью, привкусом горячего металла, ноющими мышцами рук. 

Не хватило нескольких минут, чтобы дойти до выхода — в прошлый раз погоня оказалась быстрее. К сожалению, они тоже запоминали свои ошибки, привыкали ко времени, в котором живут, учились узнавать друг друга — и цель.

Возможно, сегодня все закончилось? Они нашли подделку документов, и сейчас Хакса ждал допрос — о том, зачем он собственным приказом отправил себя на службу в этот департамент, как именно обошел системы внутренней безопасности. У него были ответы — но хватало ли их?

На въезде его проверили, но пропуск отнимать не стали. Сквозь закрытые черные жалюзи первого этажа сочился алый свет.

— Он вырвался из камеры час назад. Сколько человек погибло — пока неизвестно, но никто из дежурных не отвечает. — Станислав отмахнулся от медика, который пытался обработать рассеченную бровь. — Вы же говорили, что Магистр не может выйти незаметно?

— И я был прав. Разве это незаметно? — устало ответил Хакс. — Я спускаюсь к нему — под мою ответственность, капитан.

— Вам выдадут оружие, — хорошо, что тот не стал спорить. — Насколько я знаю, стрелять вы все еще умеете.

— Я тоже спущусь. — Беатрис, стоявшая в стороне, впервые заговорила. — И тоже умею стрелять.

— Не сегодня, стажер. — Станислав даже не посмотрел в ее сторону. — Уровень допуска никто не отменял.

Бесполезную винтовку Хакс оставил у лифта. Весь этаж тонул в красных всполохах тревоги, тени плыли неровными краями, уводя дальше, к пустой камере. Сорванные двери сохранили вмятины ударов, на пороге лежал мертвый охранник, и в ладони вытянутой руки собралось озеро крови.

След уводил дальше, к тупиковой стене, куда не попадали даже редкие лучи алых прожекторов.

— Я видел твой сон, — раздалось из мрака. Кайло обернулся на его звук шагов. — Случайное эхо, но забыть его сложно. Здесь слишком много камня и металла.

— И ни то, ни другое не может сдержать тебя. — Хакс подошел ближе. — Не стоило показывать, насколько легко ты преодолеваешь такие преграды.

— Они скоро будут здесь, — почти шепотом ответил Кайло. — И они знают, где сейчас Зеркало. Что меня ждет? Вскрытие заживо?

— Я этого не допущу, — пообещал Хакс, протянул ему руку. — Идем, сегодня тут будет безопасно.

Кайло потянул перчатку за край, не встретив сопротивления, в мигающем красном свете глубокие шрамы казались подвижными, меняли рисунок, тянулись вдоль ладони. Впервые за многие годы их коснулось тепло, способное пройти сквозь старые следы.

— С этим я помочь не смогу. — Кайло осторожно сжал его ладонь. — Не стоило позволять им заживать вот так. Ты же ничего не чувствуешь.

— Я чувствую больше, чем может показаться. — Хакс накрыл его пальцы своими, смазывая чужую остывшую кровь. — Идем, сегодня тебя переведут на другой уровень. Здесь стало неуютно.

— Охрана мертва. Это вызовет некоторые подозрения. — Кайло шагнул следом, не отпуская ладонь. — Извини, если из-за меня тебя разбудили.

— Никого не удивить смертью охраны. Они знали, на кого работают и к чему такое приводит. — Только на повороте у камеры Хакс с сожалением прервал прикосновение. — И не извиняйся, если бы не ты, я бы до утра смотрел свой любимый сон.

Он оставил случайный отпечаток крови на панели коммуникатора в лифте, когда вызвал новый отряд охраны. Кайло снова окружили, но никто не пытался открыть огонь — на минус втором уровне уже приготовили камеру, которая почти ничем не отличалась от разрушенной.

— Магистр ведет себя спокойно. — Совещание началось под утро, и Станислав уже не сбивался в отчете. — Нам повезло, что с ним удалось установить контакт.

— Сколько человек в госпитале, Хьюз? — Директор Блэйк держался так, словно ничего другого не ждал. — Я уже запросил новый взвод, но хочу понимать порядок цифр.

— Всего пострадало тридцать человек, из них восемнадцать — в госпитале. Большинство будет в порядке через два дня.

— Десять погибших, двое пропавших, — прервала его Беатрис. — У нас не сходятся цифры.

— Но все мы догадываемся, что могло с ними произойти, стажер. — Станислав даже не обернулся. — И вряд ли мы найдем их там, где видели в последний раз.

— Но капитан, не вы ли считаете, что Магистр способен исчезать? — напомнила она, пусть и не получила ответа. — Я хочу проверить свою гипотезу.

Беатрис единственная на совещании казалась оживленной и неспокойной. И только она одна за сегодня обошлась без отметин — все остальные, включая Блэйка, успели испачкаться на месте происшествия, но ни на манжетах ее пиджака, ни на руках не было ни грязи, ни крови.

Беатрис разрешили спуститься, но она осматривала не камеру, а дальнюю часть коридора, куда уводили следы. Возможно, именно поэтому она была чуть бледнее обычного, но пока ни о чем не говорила.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы нашли взаимосвязь, — продолжил Блэйк. — Почти одновременно с попыткой побега нам поступил сигнал из центрального офиса — Зеркало стало активнее. Группа наблюдения зафиксировала несколько пиковых значений по всем графам. — Он открыл нужный отчет на мониторе. — Как видите, совпадение почти поминутное.

«Я видел твой сон», сказал Кайло, когда их обоих окружала темнота, вспоротая багровыми вспышками.

— Оставьте под наблюдением и Магистра, и Зеркало, — сказал Хакс. — Сегодня мы не беспокоим их обоих. Никаких больше замеров, только общий контроль. Если взаимосвязь есть, то нам нужна скорость отклика.

После затянувшегося дня чувство времени смешалось в единый поток. Утро Хакс встретил на собственной кухне — за выбором специй, пока мясо запекалось в духовке.

Хорошо, что не осталось никаких подтверждений расчетов и планов, хорошо, что никто пока не увидел настоящей прямой связи событий, хорошо, что некоторые привычки так и не покинули его.

Утром он зашел в лабораторию и, встреченный удивленными взглядами, поставил на стол несколько обычных контейнеров. Из дежурных химиков на месте оказалась Марта — к счастью, именно она никогда не создавала проблем.

— Можешь проверить состав каждого блюда, — предложил Хакс. — Возможно, я немного пересолил овощи.

— И что это такое? — Марта осторожно подцепила крышку. — Пахнет вкусно.

— Завтрак, который сегодня получит Магистр. — Хакс говорил так, словно у него уже было разрешение от Блэйка. — Уверен, что обычная человеческая еда его не убьет.

— Заодно проверим. — Марта достала несколько стерильных колб. — Зайди минут через пятнадцать.

Времени оказалось достаточно, чтобы найти Станислава и начать спор — к счастью, минувшая ночь добавила аргументов.

— Ненормально столько спать, — говорил Хакс. — Он спит, потому что иначе чувствует наблюдение за камерой. Любой бы почувствовал.

— И что мы сделаем, откроем все ворота и пустим его в лифт? — Станислав почти сдался. — Впрочем, мы же ему не помешаем, даже если захотим?

— Мне нужно понять, чем он действительно занят. Отключим камеры только в комнате, никакой записи, пока я не выйду обратно. Если погибну — это будет моя вина, все документы я уже подписал.

— Знаете, пусть так и будет. — Станислав устало махнул рукой. — Если он скажет, как связан с Зеркалом, то вряд ли кому-то из наших ребят.

Сегодня все складывалось настолько удачно, что даже сенсорная панель успела запустить лифт раньше, чем Беатрис увидела Хакса. Он и большой бумажный пакет с завтраком спустились вниз, на минус второй.

В комнате все камеры выглядели отключенными.

— Пришел поздравить тебя с переездом. — Хакс поставил на стол тарелки и открыл первый контейнер, мясо еще не остыло. — За нами даже не наблюдают.

— В предыдущей комнате было тише. — Кайло помог ему убрать пустую посуду. — И мне нравился вид из окна.

— На минус второй выходит шахта экстренной доставки, — объяснил Хакс. — Именно поэтому здесь редко держат подозреваемых. Охраны, разумеется, больше, и шума от них — тоже.

Несколько минут они завтракали в тишине — не считая легкого шелеста, вернувшегося в полном спокойствии. Было достаточно одного только ощущения, без вмешательства, чтобы тревога не просыпалась.

— Соус получился идеальным, — заметил Кайло. — Тысячу лет не ел ничего подобного.

— Меньше тысячи, — поправил Хакс. — Тебе, судя по нашим данным, нет и тридцати.

— Но я уже успел попасть в правительственную тюрьму. Родители мной гордились бы. — Кайло ненадолго отвел взгляд, взял со стола картонный стаканчик. — Как давно ты здесь?

— Ты и сам знаешь. — Хакс тоже отодвинул пустую тарелку. — Читать чужие мысли легко, если знать, что ищешь. Вчера ты встретил нашего директора, и не говори, что прошел мимо его памяти.

— Он мало о тебе знает. — Кайло снова улыбнулся. — Все, кого я успел прочитать, знают мало.

Потому что все они видели одно и то же досье, задавали одни и те же вопросы, получали одни и те же ответы. Мешают ли шрамы при стрельбе? Перевод связан с провалом задания?

— У нас есть отчет, и мы знаем, что Зеркало слышит тебя. — Хакс сменил тему. — Это сейчас очень легко отследить.

— Печально, что некоторые технологии все же развиваются. Сложно быть незаметным.

— Ты даже не пытался. — Хакс не сдержал улыбку. — Иначе не оказался бы здесь.

— Нет, не оказался бы. — Кайло поймал его взгляд, и блики неяркого света подарили мелкие золотые искры. — Сегодня ты выглядишь отдохнувшим.

— Сон и еда способны на многое, если их не пропускать. — Удивительно, как легко получалось говорить сейчас, спустя столько лет поисков. — Тебе тоже нужно набраться сил. В камере не будет наблюдения, я сам прослежу за ними.

Кайло, улыбаясь, протянул руку открытой ладонью вверх — Хакс ответил на жест, позволяя ему снова снять перчатку, снова коснуться старых ожогов горячими длинными пальцами.

Все, что ждало впереди, зависело от нескольких правильных фраз, правильно выбранных слов, правильно пойманных моментов.

Хакс должен был вернуться в свой кабинет, отправить отчет и найти Блэйка — но не успел. Беатрис ждала его на пороге, бледная и спокойная, и в руках у нее был темный сверток с пятнами сажи.

— Мы должны поговорить, сэр. — Она вошла следом, закрыла за собой дверь. — Я думаю, вы уже понимаете, что именно я нашла.

— Я слушаю вас, Беатрис. — Этих слов не было в его плане, как и встречи, как и лишних минут. — И что же именно вы нашли?

— Гитарную струну у служебного входа. Обрывок желтой ткани рядом с оградой. — Она говорила ровно и коротко, возможно, готовила речь заранее. — Несовпадения в цифрах. Двое погибших в ночь неудачного побега — их видели на камерах в лифте уже после того, как Магистра перевели на минус второй. И все же они исчезли.

— Нам всем говорят, что иногда мы будем встречать вещи, которые не объяснить простой криминалистикой, Беатрис. — Хакс заговорил, почти повторяя ее тон. — И мы не должны удивляться, если такое случается.

— Этому я и не удивляюсь. — Она открыла сверток. — В ту ночь я не заходила в камеру, откуда Магистр так легко вышел. Тупик за поворотом коридора оказался интереснее.

Беатрис положила на стол перчатку Хакса — ту самую, которую он так легко позволил снять. У него всегда было несколько пар с собой, на работе приходилось менять их достаточно часто, и все же такую ошибку Хакс мог записать только на собственный счет.

— Я не хочу знать, что произошло, — продолжила она, не отрывая взгляд от перчатки. — Я хочу наблюдать за тем, что произойдет. Мне нужен допуск на минус второй, сэр.

— Ваши отчеты будут попадать ко мне, и только потом — к директору Блэйку, — предложил он задумчиво. Тон оказался верным, а решение очень простым. — И возьмите с собой оружие. В камере сегодня нет наблюдения.

Он подписал пропуск и остался один. Перчатку со следами чужой крови стоило бы сжечь, но Хакс просто унес ее с собой, когда отправил Блэйку короткое письмо.

Никто не просматривал записи из кабинетов департамента поминутно — и это оставляло ему время.

— Он не скрывает, что связан с Зеркалом, и мы не сможем его удержать. Я предлагаю перевести его в центральное хранилище. — Хакс закончил эту мысль короткой паузой. — Иначе жертв будет больше.

— Я тоже думаю, что лучше передать его специалистам на уровень выше. — Блэйк поправил галстук, мелко вздрогнул. — Так странно чувствую себя, воздуха не хватает. — И, прервавшись, вернулся к теме: — Но что будет, если он окажется рядом с Зеркалом?

— Мы не узнаем, пока не увидим. — Хакс напомнил о самом серьезном: — Здесь нам его не удержать, директор. Люди исчезают в самом периметре.

— Я отправляю запрос. И перевезем его сегодня же. — Он снова потянулся к галстуку, попытался ослабить узел. — Но это перекроет тебе работу в центре, ты же понимаешь? Провал не считается за рекомендацию.

— Справлюсь лучше в следующий раз, — пообещал Хакс. — Я подготовлю документы для центрального офиса.

Его ненадолго отвлекла от работы короткая вспышка оповещения внутри здания, когда снова включилась система безопасности. Специальный отряд оперативников проверял кабинеты, патрули выставляли на каждом повороте.

— Беатрис исчезла, так и не появившись в камере. — Капитан Станислав собрал всех в конференц-зале. — Мы усилим охрану, но рекомендуем всем, кто не связан с Магистром, покинуть здание до наступления ночи.

— Я подписал ее допуск два часа назад, — добавил Хакс. — Она появлялась рядом с комнатой?

— Рядом, все верно, — согласился Станислав. — И мы не знаем, где она сейчас.

Точное знание им не понравилось бы — никогда не нравилось. Только списки «пропавших без вести», где никогда не указывались настоящие обстоятельства.

— Консультант Хакс, вы можете быть свободны, — продолжил Станислав. — Сопровождение Магистра в центр мы полностью берем на себя.

— Разумеется, капитан. Я соберу вещи и сразу же уеду. — Хакс поднялся на ноги, не дожидаясь окончания совещания. — Удачного пути.

Их ждали многие мили в темноте туннеля, где свет постоянно гас, в трех машинах сопровождения, почти без связи. Только удача могла им помочь.

В кабинете Хакс достал из шкафа комплект формы, который оставил себе после учений — почти такой же, как у всей охраны ведомства, но с более легкой броней. Хорошо, что шлем полностью скрывал лицо, прятал волосы, цвет которых сделал бы его слишком заметным.

Коридоры заполняла охрана, и никто не обернулся, когда он прошел мимо.

Ему не пришлось ждать слишком долго: первые восемь человек подошли к лифту, проверяя оружие. Один из них, с нашивкой командира, снял перчатку, чтобы активировать панель — и на запястье мелькнула знакомая черная татуировка, три лепестка лилии, заключенные в круг.

Хакс зашел в лифт с остальными, вскользь провел ладонью по сканнеру и снял вторую перчатку.

— Все в порядке, рядовой? — спросил командир. — Я не вижу твой жетон.

— Несколько мгновений, сэр, — ответил Хакс. — Сейчас вы все увидите.

Шрамы на его запястьях пришли в движение, открылись черными провалами, и темнота потоком сошла с пальцев. Она забирала звуки, втягивала их в себя, шелестела костной пылью — и не оставляла следов.

На минус втором створки лифта открылись, Хакс забрал с пола единственную уцелевшую руку командира и винтовку.

Отпечатка мертвой ладони хватило, чтобы пройти в сектор туннеля, где уже ждали машины. Двое патрульных не успели даже обернуться, когда от полумрака потянулись ленты, обхватившие их полотнами, и вскоре на пути не осталось никого. 

Хакс тихо подошел к центральному грузовику в колонне, коснулся чужой рукой биометрического замка на бронированной двери, и та открылась. 

Черный контейнер без маркировки стоял в центре, окруженный шестью охранниками. Впервые за долгие годы пульс счастливым гулом отзывался в каждой мысли, Хакс выдохнул, останавливая себя.

Колонна пришла в движение с мягким рывком, и никто из охраны не задал вопросов, почему здесь появился еще один человек. Возможно, Кайло мог и сейчас дотянуться до их сознаний, и ничто во вселенной не мешало ему.

Где-то впереди звучало Зеркало — граница, за которую не пройти никому, ни людям с их черными отметками, ни тем, кто так давно шел по его следу.

Свет в тоннеле погас, и это было знаком. Даже в полной темноте Хакс видел, как оживают ленты мрака под его кожей, оплетают запястья и тянутся к тем, кто уже обречен.

Оставшись один, Хакс открыл контейнер, сорвав замок в сторону, и включил резервный свет на стене.

Кайло вышел навстречу, связанными руками потянулся вперед, перекинув их через плечи Хакса так, чтобы прижать к себе и замереть. Всего несколько мгновений, ради которых он ждал так долго.

Хакс освободил его лицо от маски, сжимавшей челюсть, и заговорил — не в первый раз, но, возможно, в последний? — раз повторяя вопрос.

— Ты помнишь меня? — выдохнул он, гладя длинные темные волосы.

— Я помню тебя так же долго, как помню себя, — Кайло смотрел в глаза и улыбался, золотые звезды расцветали в бесконечности темноты. — Я знал, что ты найдешь меня, если оставить след. Всегда находишь.

— Четыреста лет прошло, — произнес Хакс, почти теряя голос. — Ты погиб четыреста лет назад, я ждал тебя каждый день.

Кайло осторожно убрал руки с его спины, медленно разжал браслеты и взял израненные пальцы Хакса в горячие ладони. Мелкие шрамы исчезли первыми.

— Этот мир так изменился, что почти не оставил шанса. — Хакс закрыл глаза, заговорил снова. — Я понял, что смогу найти тебя, только если буду среди тех, кто ищет следы. Иначе мы бы не встретились очень долго.

— Но ты нашел меня снова. — Кайло коснулся губами глубокого следа на тыльной стороне ладони, на костяшках пальцев, на самых кончиках. — Ты всегда ждешь и всегда находишь.

— Больше не умирай. — Хакс обеими ладонями обхватил его лицо. — Но если это случится, я приду за тобой.

Четыреста лет назад они почти нашли Зеркало, но им не хватило времени. Хакс мог уйти один, но остался там, рядом с горящим металлом, под сводом которого погиб Кайло — и остался ждать, снова, в третий раз за многие тысячи лет.

— Сегодня все это закончится. — Шрамы затягивались под его прикосновениями. Хакс позволял этим следам оставаться так долго. — По ту сторону границы нам ничего не угрожает.

— Скоро придет погоня, — напомнил Хакс. — Мы должны двигаться быстрее.

— Это старые ненадежные туннели, — с неискренним разочарованием заметил Кайло. — Перехвати связь, я справлюсь.

Грохот прокатился от стен, воздух вздрогнул пыльной рябью, сквозь которую тянулся удар — по своду, по опорным балками, по креплениям с пятнами ржавчины.

— Доложите обстановку, — рация подключилась сама. — Колонна останавливается.

— Обрушение в ста футах за нами, сэр, — ответил Хакс. — Не вижу замыкающее звено, но груз в порядке, охрана на посту.

— Проверяйте оружие, мы будем на месте через двадцать минут, — приказал командир звена. — Техника для разбора завалов уже направлена с обеих сторон, позывной стандартный.

За ними темнел разрушенный камень, впереди ждал целый ряд металлических ворот. Все центральное хранилище находилось только под землей, и попасть сюда можно было только по системе тоннелей.

Важнейшие документы, стоившие сотен жизней; новейшее оружие, способное уничтожить половину планеты; самые стойкие заключенные, чьи знания были опаснее смерти — все это хранилось здесь.

И Зеркало ждало за одной из дверей. Странно, что люди считали сталь надежной.

— Я должен вернутся? — Кайло с сомнением оглянулся на контейнер. — На кого рассчитаны такие маленькие ящики?

— На людей среднего роста и сложения. — Хакс поправил замок, который неубедительно казался целым.

— Тебе бы здесь тоже не понравилось, — заметил Кайло, захлопывая дверь за собой раньше, чем услышал ответ.

Разлитый в воздухе шелест подсказывал, что сейчас разум окружающих теряет контроль, мягко затягивается сонным туманом. Среди них могли быть те, кто умел сопротивляться внушению — но неважно. Зов Зеркала перекрывал все.

Когда машины остановились, Хакс подключил управление грузовой платформой и спустился с контейнером в коридор. Встречающий патруль занял места по обе стороны дороги, указывая путь.

Их сопровождали к пустой камере хранилища, и оставалось всего несколько дверей, мимо которых вел путь.

Хакс остановился у той, за которой звенела знакомая мелодия — Зеркало чувствовало, что они рядом, узнавало их и предупреждало об опасности. Вероятно, сейчас все приборы вокруг сходили с ума.

— Что происходит? — один из охранников схватился за рацию, но та ударила током. — Почему мы остановились?

— Замок загорелся, — ответил второй. — Рядовой, прочь с дороги.

Дверь открылась сама, сбив с ног человека, стоявшего ближе всего, Хакс сорвал замок с крышки контейнера — и свет снова погас. Во мраке кто-то закричал, недолго и обреченно.

Кайло появился рядом, неровная линия челюсти обретала знакомые черты.

Они прошли в зал, где их ожидало Зеркало. Первый же шаг в поле бликов встретил мягкое движение за безупречной поверхностью, и там, в глубине, очертания комнаты менялись, заполняясь туманом.

Хакс взял Кайло за руку и улыбнулся — за дверью кто-то начал стрелять, и наблюдательное окно под потолком загорелось красной пеленой тревоги.

Оба закрыли глаза, сделав последний шаг, и мягкая прохлада встретила ветром — почти забытым, но таким знакомым.

— Я больше никогда не оставлю тебя, — пообещал Кайло. Они стояли по ту сторону рамы, держась за руки. На запястьях светлели тонкие нити — напоминания о прежних шрамах. — Здесь наша дорога продолжится.

— Ни дня без тебя, — ответил Хакс, улыбнувшись, убрал в сторону длинную черную прядь и мягко поцеловал его в скулу, чуть выше россыпи родинок. — Я могу остановить Зеркало?

— Только ты и можешь, Создатель Зеркал, — забытый титул вернулся к нему вместе с улыбкой. — Я хочу посмотреть, что произойдет.

По ту сторону — в оставленной комнате хранилища — люди видели их силуэты, но ни один снаряд не мог уничтожить идеальное стекло. Бойцов становилось все больше, дверь вынесли с петель, и красный свет заливал коридор.

Изображение мягко темнело и расплывалось, вскоре рядом не осталось ничего, что связывало бы с Зеркалом — оно исчезло, услышав приказ.

Сквозь резные своды тянулся серебряный звездный свет, — здесь стояла прохладная ясная ночь — где-то рядом звенела вода.

Кайло первым шагнул к вратам, потянув Хакса за собой, и золотые искры в его глазах рассеивали мягкую темноту вокруг.


End file.
